Tails: Children of Peace
by Lazy-Motion
Summary: Peace, the word is so inviting. It speaks to you with no hostility and embraces you with warmth. Yet it does not embrace our hero Tails. It has long ago forsaken him ever since his first murder. Now Tails is holding hands with cold war and fiery destruction. "I'm so tired..oh so tired.." -I hate you summary's..


I do not own Sonic or any other thing involving the franchise. Sage and Sonic team hold the rights.

There are no experts on death, just on its process. We all are equally ignorant in death for we have not experienced it. Death and its concept are absolutely empty. A person can reach only the wall of death yet once we reach it we stop. There is no feeling to it no picture, nothing. Death has a use for the living while death itself shows nothing. Then what do you call the 'after life'? Is it real? Does it mean death is after that? If it is real then that would only leave more questions. Death is something we can't understand. We can't feel and we can't see. We can only deliver it with our actions, our time, our judgment. In the end death is a bitch.

Miles 'tails' Prower a young adult plagued by the memory of the one he killed. Cosmo the Seedrian some he cared for? Worried? Loved? Its hard for the fox to remember anything now-a-days. Hes tired so tired. A gun was fired and its sound snapped him out of his thoughts of Cosmo. Who fired it? Tails held a custom Boys anti-tank rifle in his hand. It seem he fired it subconsciously while thinking. The yellow fox focused into the Boys scope and found a dead body about 130 yards from his location. Miles current location is a nest on a wall that was constructed out of miss match metal material.

"Tails? Are you okay? I heard gun fire did something happen?" A voice buzzed with static in the fox's head while still focused on the scope.

"Tails respond I repeat Tails respond!" The voice became louder and more demanding. Miles sighed and said in response to the voice "Yes commander I'm fine I just shot down a scout of the U.S."

The voice spoke again this time with a hint of annoyance.

"For fucks sake you had me worried Tails and how many times do I have to tell you just call me Chris. We are friends after all, it just feels weird when you call me that." Tails gave a little chuckle.

"Sorry, but its hard calling you Chris now that your the commander of the Freedom Fighters." The voice now recognized as Chris spoke.

"Oh? Did I hear joy in that mouth of yours Tails?" Chris could tell that Tails was giving an expression of displeasure even though he was not there to see it.

"So Chris is there anything else you need? I find it odd that you would call me just for a small chat." Tails said still focused on the rifles scope. Commander Chris who was now sitting on a chair in his command room tried to fight back a smile, but it slowly crept across his face.

"Yeah I need you to come back to HQ there is a replacement headed for your post so once he arrives you come straight here and get ready for your new assignment." The yellow fox did not like the sound of this. It gave him chills down his spine.

"Roger that Commander."

Once the replacement took over Tails post the fox began walking to the Freedom Fighters HQ. Miles Prower one of the best mechanics and soldiers in the Freedom Fighters. He stood at 6 ft with an impressive build. Prower had grown and changed a lot since the death of Cosmo. At first he did not know what to do with himself. Within him were foreign feelings that he could express or understand. For a year it just all seem to blend together. Everyday lonely at home working on the machines. Until one day the plant he was growing with the seed of Cosmo shined insanely. Once the blast of light was over a baby seedrian appeared and looked a lot like Cosmo. Tails after that had meaning in life again. He took care of the baby for the rest of his life. Slowly Miles returned to his happy self with the help of Cosmos child. Until an unthinkable tragedy happened. Sonic died in the parallel world where Chris lived. Knuckles and sonic went off to the other world because eggman made a base there and was planning something. Tails took a small detour to HQ and walked into a group of kids playing with guns. The boys stopped playing and stared at the anti-tank rifle tails had on his back. One of the kids came up to Tails.

"Sir! Is that a Boys anti-tank rifle?" The child said. Tails chuckled and patted the kids head.

"Yes it is, but to be accurate its a custom Boy rifle. Its able to shoot many different calibers." The children were in awe at the sight of Tails rifle. Miles then began to walk off.

"Children should not be fascinated by death." Tails once he heard of Sonic's death went into Chris's world to find out how it happened. The young fox at the time did not know what he was getting himself into. Countless events happened in the world while sonic and the gang were gone.

First it started off with the alliance of the N.C.R or known as New Communist Resolve. Its leader is a African/Russian named Isaac B. Azarov. The N.C.R is made up of the Russian Federation, China, India, and Japan. Its been a hard battle for the west since Japan has been hitting the west of America. And India has bombed most of east America. This lead to the U.S losing control of the states soon many became independent and started their own military. Soon that failed as well and then the U.S became a chaotic country with the U.S struggling to build up military. That was until Eggman offered his assistance to strengthen their military might. When the U.S accepted his help Christopher Thorndyke announced Station Square as an independent City. With his family's money and the help of Chuck Thorndyke. They created the Freedom Fighters, Its the military force protecting Station Square. At first Chuck was the leader until Chuck was assassinated by one of Eggmans robots killed him. Its strange what time can do to a person.

Tails fashion sense has also changed. For starts since he has grown Tails has started to wear pants. They are black cargo pants with a heavy chain as his belt. His shirt is a gray tang top and Miles also wears a large gray cameo rain coat. Many people find it strange that's his normal clothing, but he loves it. Once Tails entered HQ which is Christopher's mansion a man guided him to Commander Chris personal room. Once Miles entered he could feel a aura of mischief around Chris. Christopher sat down on his chair and noted Tails presence. Chris then began to speak.

"Well Miles I have your new assignment right here." He pointed to a mess of photos on a coffee table. The fox walked up to the photos and examined each one.

"Assignments?" Tails said with a puzzled look. Christopher smirked and nodded.

"Yes. You see we need a specialized group to fight off Eggman and these guys are the best at it. Three of them are on the way right now." Tails stared at the young commander and said with a grumpy voice.

"Damn you Chris."

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's my first try at a Sonic fanfiction. If you have any questions then just ask me and I will answer them! Hope you like it and please help me out here I'm bad at this stuff. ^^;


End file.
